


bulan dalam sepasang matamu

by NairelRaslain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Manis, bukan anuan, hae ken lagi wkwkwkw, jan bosen yaps liat namaku, manisan doang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: … segambar bulan sekaligus cahayanya yang remang terperangkap dalam sepasang mata itu. [#SempakKENcang19]





	bulan dalam sepasang matamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

> Cahaya rembulan yang remang-remang jatuh ke kedua bola matanya.
> 
> ( _Kucing Hitam dan Bulan di Atas Kepalanya_ , Kenzeira)

* * *

 

 

“Oh, jadi kaubisa menemukanku semudah itu, hm?”

Himuro melangkah hati-hati. Satu, dua. Kalau terpeleset bisa gawat. Minimal luka-luka atau lecet dan kalau kemungkinan terburuknya ada, kepalanya bakal bocor, darah meluber keluar, dan dirinya mati pada akhirnya.

Itu benar-benar buruk, omong-omong.

Himuro mengambil ruang kosong di sebelah Nijimura. Ikut mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati-hati.

“Kau selalu ke sini tiap kepikiran sesuatu.” Himuro menatap Nijimura di sebelahnya. “Jadi, ada apa?”

Nijimura tertawa singkat. “Pertama, biar kujelaskan. Aku percaya menatap alam secara langsung begini bisa membuat pikiran kita jadi relaks—dan ini, ini dia korelasinya. Aku sedang kepikiran sesuatu, jadi aku duduk di sini sambil memikirkannya.”

“Yeah, atap rumah. Pilihan yang bagus sekali.”

Nijimura mengekeh ringan.

“Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kepikiran, Nijimura- _san_?”

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Nijimura banyak membuang dan menarik napas sedang Himuro memilih untuk diam menunggu sambil menatap langit malam.

Ada dahaman. Himuro menggerakkan kepala, siap mendengarkan. “Hanya terpikir hal kecil. Kupikir aku … ingin menyentuh bola basket lagi.”

Diam-diam, Himuro menghitung sudah berapa lama bola basket absen dalam kehidupan Nijimura. Untuk pebasket seperti mereka, dirinya rasa, entah sudah selama apa pun itu keabsenan bermain basket tetap menjadi pukulan yang begitu besar.

“Tapi?”

“ _Tapi_?” Nijimura menatap Himuro lama sekali sampai ketika Himuro memutar bola mata, Nijimura baru menangkap apa maksudnya. Dirinya sempat tertawa sebelum kembali melanjutkan. “Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir hidupku bukan soal basket semata dan ya, selama ini itulah yang kulakukan. Mengurusi hal lain yang bukan basket.”

Ada pahit yang mampir di lidah. Himuro diam saja.

Malam itu cukup dingin. Dan bintang-bintang yang banyak sekali rasa-rasanya hampir menenggelmkan satu-satunya bulan di atas sana.

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

Himuro kehilangan momen.

Tangan Nijimura mampir menepuk singkat pucuk kepala Himuro. “Basketmu. Bagaimana?”

Ah, itu. Himuro memberikan senyum. “Baik-baik saja,” katanya. “Dan lancar. Tidak ada masalah besar.”

Nijimura mengangguk. Lalu suasana hening kembali.

Kalau pembicaraan tadi dialihkan mungkin seharusnya malam tidak terasa sesendu ini. Rupa-rupanya Nijimura agak menyesal. Dirinya salah perhitungan. Berbohong sedikit harusnya tidak apa-apa.

Sepasang mata Nijimura menatap langit. “Tidak terlalu buruk, ‘kan, ada di luar sini? Lihat, langitnya bagus. Bulannya juga cantik. Tumben sekali ya malam ini jadi tidak—“

“Nijimura- _san_.”

Panggilan itu memotong dengan tangkas. Nijimura terpejat, segera mengembalikan arah pandangannya menuju Himuro (yang rupa-rupanya terlihat _begitu_ serius).

Diam, Nijimura menunggu.

“Kalau kau sebegitunya merindukan basket, ayo main basket sama-sama.” Himuro menjeda singkat, membiarkan sepasang matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata Nijimura dalam kesenyapan. “Atau denganku. 3 _on_ 3 tidak pernah terdengar buruk, Nijimura- _san_.”

Nijimura tergugu untuk berbagai alasan.

Yang pertama, kalimat yang diucapkan Himuro adalah kalimat yang sangat sederhana. Beberapa orang tidak hanya sekali-dua kali mengatakan hal itu padanya, tapi justru itulah yang membuat dirinya tidak paham. Apa yang membuat kalimat itu justru terasa sangat berbeda?

Dan tentu saja, Himuro benar-benar _luar biasa._ Wajah Himuro memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, tapi Nijimura hampir lupa diri sungguhan ketika menemukan segambar bulan sekaligus cahayanya yang remang terperangkap dalam sepasang mata itu.

“Tatsuya,” panggil Nijimura sambil menelan ludah.

Ada dua kerjapan mata yang dilakukan Himuro. “Ya?”

Dan jantung Himuro praktis tertelan sampai ke dasar perut ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah ciuman disematkan Nijimura tepat di atas bibirnya.

 

* * *

 

“Nijimura- _san_?”

Namun, Nijimura tidak menjawab. Dirinya tetap sibuk menyingkirkan poni bandel yang menutup separuh wajah Himuro dan meletakkannya di pucuk kepala Himuro dengan tangan tetap ada di sana, mencegah poni bandel itu jatuh kembali.

Duhai, Nijimura diuji berat sungguhan.

Bulan dan cahaya remang itu masih ada di sana, dalam sepasang mata Himuro, terperangkap dengan sempurna.

Nijimura menyambar satu ciuman lagi.

“Nijimura- _san_ kenapa?”

Tangan kanan Nijimura yang bebas menyentuh ujung bibir Himuro hati-hati. “Bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya?”

Dahi Himuro terlipat-lipat. “Mencoba apa?”

Nijimura tersenyum, menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang mendadak kering.

“Bercinta di atas atap.”

Nijimura benar-benar lupa diri, rupanya. Dan ah, Himuro sudah berhasil melepaskan diri, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

**Author's Note:**

> adoeeh yang ini tyda anu rupanya:(((((
> 
> aku cuma kepikir yang manis-manis dan percakapan menjurus doang kalo liat kapal ini:(   
> mungkin kalau aku udah jalan-jalan lebih lama soal kapal ini bakal kepikir yang anu-anu:(
> 
> ya gitu. met ultah lagi ya say hwhw.
> 
> prompt ini diambil dari fanfiksi Kenzeira di ffn dengan judul "Kucing Hitam dan Bulan di Atas Kepalanya"


End file.
